camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest:Curse Chapter10
A Dragon's Curse Chapter 10 Lore Albion As the horrific shroud of the Tenebrous dissipates, the Undead have regained control of their consciousness. The Undead are free, but with its defeat, you feel a surge of darkness pouring into Childe’s Vault, slowing reaching its way into the tomb and beyond, to Albion. Midgard Garmr stands firm and beside him growls his faithful ally, Freki. Before them dark, ravenous energy flows from beneath the Sanctum’s holy ground. Garmr nods to you, and once again faces the energy. The Dark Dragon is here. It is time to free the Drakulv. Hibernia The Marrach Prince falls. The Marrach conquest into Hibernia is over. The Inner Veil begins to grow unstable. Waypoints to other rifts, other worlds, open and close. One wrong step means the end. There is one waypoint, though, that seems different above the others. It’s darker, and you see Salle on the other side, calling to you. Objective Players must defeat all 3 bosses in each realm's Chapter 9 instance dungeon to progress to Chapter 10's encounter there. After Chapter 9 final boss dies it will immediately spawn the Chapter 10 encounter. * Speak with Guy in Childe’s Vault Players on Chapter 9 who defeat the Tenebrous Horror will immediately progress to Chapter 10. * Speak with Garmr in Drakulv Sanctum Players on Chapter 9 who defeat Firga will immediately progress to Chapter 10. * Speak with Salle in the Inner Veil Players on Chapter 9 who defeat Prince Varshe will immediately progress to Chapter 10. Defeat the Dark Dragon and earn your stone-encrusted gloves! Reward Please note that players that do not have Chapter 6 of the campaign complete WILL be able to participate in Chapter 10's encounter and obtain the quest. However, the final quest step cannot be turned in for their reward until Chapter 6 is complete. One of five armor specific gloves, that has one of five different /use abilities. * 3% damage taken conversion to healing * 5% spell pierce * 5% increase melee damage * 25% instant heal * 25% increase to healing These gloves are interchangeable with the class specific chapter 9 item sets, required to complete the required 3 pieces for the additional ability. Hot Fixes Several balance adjustments have been made to all realms' Chapter 9 encounters to make them a bit easier and more straightforward to complete while still maintaining their fun mechanics. * Albion 9.1: Necromancer Janus' encounter now resets properly on failure. * Albion 9.1: Necromancer Janus' damage and resistances to damage have been reduced slightly. * Albion 9.2: One of the left or right tentacle should always be able to be damaged now. * Albion 9.3: The right tentacle should spawn and stun correctly now. * Albion 9.3: The amount of mobs that spawn from the Darkspire portals has been reduced to 2 mobs per. * The Darkspire Harpy's silence radius has been reduced. * Midgard 9.1: Dark Ingolf should no longer chain teleport players at the beginning of the encounter. * Midgard 9.2: The radius of the wind has been increased slightly and will no longer dissipate when it kills. * Hibernia 9.2: The Supercharged effect no longer has an immunity timer. * Hibernia 9.3: Varshe should now reliably switch from caster to melee modes in sync with his effects. [Dragon's Curse Campaign|Return to [Curse Campaign]] Category:Instances Category:Albion Category:Hibernia Category:Midgard